


Requests

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Requests, The Losers Club, Writing, benverly - Freeform, writing requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: I am not sure if I am allowed to do this or not, but I am taking requests. Choose any word or sentence starter and I will write a story with any IT character. Preferably I love to write about Reddie but I will write stories with the other characters. Let me know if you are on Tumblr because I will also upload the story there. I am Reddie-Fangirl24. Looking forward to writing stories!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Requests

Birthday

“I haven’t felt this way in a long time!”

Kissing in the dark

Battery

“Are we really doing this right now?”

Hug in fear

Moonlight

“I hoped you’d like it.”

Kissing in the restaurant

Rose

“Today was great”

Hug in Airport

Cholesterol

“We should call your mom.”

Crossover of Aladdin (Name a scene)

Text

“I have a surprise for you.”

Kissing passionately

Erase

“Do you like that?”

“You don’t have to go now.”

“It’s late.”

Shell

Hunt

“Can you get it for me?”

“I want you to be happy.”

Gazebo

Backstage

“You couldn’t figure it out?”

“Wanna go out?”

Slam

Taxi

“It’s just one stop.”

“No, that’s not right.”

Soft

Feel

“Can we just stay like this?”

“What are you making?”

Dark

Sandwich

Motorcycle

Attempt

Console

Berate

Pedals

Stage

Stop

Hint

Miss

Driving


End file.
